Sophie Hawkins
Sophie Hawkins '''is the youngest daughter of Joe and Laura Hawkins and the younger sister of Mattie and Toby Hawkins. She is a young girl who is very fond of their family synth, whom she names Anita. '''Biography ''Season One Episode 1.1 Sophie goes with Joe to buy the family a synth and asks Joe if they can return her if she isn't pretty. Sophie immediately likes Anita and holds her hand as they walk away. Sophie suggests that they call the synth Anita named after her friend that moved away. Laura tells her that a synth won't replace Anita but she says she just likes the name. The episode ends with Anita carrying the sleeping Sophie out of the house and into the night. Episode 1.2 Laura finds Sophie and asks her if she had an accident in the night as her pajamas are changed. Sophie tells her that she didn't. At the end of the episode, Laura decides to return Anita causing Sophie to cry and protest. Episode 1.3 After Anita saves Toby from a car hitting him, Sophie is seen later sitting with Anita and Mattie calling Anita a hero but Anita disagrees and says she isn't a hero as she doesn't feel fear. Episode 1.4 Sophie goes to sleepover at a friend's house, while her siblings are at party and Laura is working. This leaves Joe and Anita alone in the house. Episode 1.5 After sleeping with her, Joe tries to return Anita but the rest of the family, including Sophie protest and she stays in the house. Episode 1.6 After Joe is kicked out of the house, Laura tells Sophie that he is on 'Work Holiday' rather than reveal what happened. Episode 1.7 Sophie is happy to have Mia around the house and gives her a hug and is read to by Mia. She screams when she sees Niska at the window but Mia assures her it is all okay and Niska is her sister. Sophie asks Niska if her hair has always been like that but Niska takes it as an insult and responds, 'Has your face always been like that?'. Mia tells Niska to play nice. Sophie teaches Niska how to play but Niska is puzzled and annoyed by the game but later begins to enjoy herself. Sophie gives Niska a hug just as footage of the smash club with Niska is shown. Laura sends Sophie to her room. When the police and Hobbs arrive at the house, Sophie comes downstairs and is shocked at what is happening. Episode 1.8 All technology is taken temporarily from the family, including the tablet Sophie was playing on. At the end of the epsiode, after Mia has gone Sophie is seen dusting and keeping the house clean so they won't notice Mia is gone. When Mattie asks a question, Sophie replies jokingly that she is sorry and doesn't understand the question like Mia did. Season Two '''TBA' Season Three TBA 'Personality' TBA Trivia * In S2, the Hawkins family are living at 72 Highbridge Drive, EN4. EN4 is the London Bourgh of Barnet. Appearances Season 1= * Episode 1.1 * Episode 1.2 * Episode 1.3 * Episode 1.5 * Episode 1.6 * Episode 1.7 * Episode 1.8 |-|Season 2= * Episode 2.1 * Episode 2.2 * Episode 2.3 * Episode 2.4 * Episode 2.5 * Episode 2.6 * Episode 2.7 * Episode 2.8 |-|Season 3= * Episode 3.1 * Episode 3.2 * Episode 3.3 * Episode 3.4 * Episode 3.5 * Episode 3.6 * Episode 3.7 * Episode 3.8 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Main characters Category:Living Characters Category:Hawkins family